Welcome Home
by rjwritergirl
Summary: Anna and Bates go home to the cottage the night Anna gets home from her trip to London with Lady Mary.


_**Finally got a fic idea from an episode, here's my oneshot, Welcome Home. It's set the night Anna gets home from her trip to London with Lady Mary. Big Thanks to a-lady-to-me who read over this and helped me with the title.**_

* * *

><p>Anna smiled as she saw her husband walking towards her. She had finished getting Lady Mary ready for bed a few minutes before and was ready to go home. "Ready?" John asked.<p>

"Yes," Anna said, they each got their coats on and walked out into the night. Anna linked arms with John as they walked. "How were things here while I was gone?"

"They went well, I think Mr. Moseley is regretting his request to be first footman." John said, he told her of the trouble that Mr. Moseley had had that day. Anna dissolved into giggles as her husband described what he'd seen. They were nearing the cottage when he finished the story and Anna lay her head on John's arm as they walked.

"You were very daring earlier." Anna teased, "kissing me upstairs? On the lips no less."

John bent to kiss the top of Anna's head "I thought I could get away with it since we were alone." They walked up to the front door of the cottage, "Are you going to tell Mr. Carson on me?" She could tell he was teasing with the last bit but she pretended to think for a moment.

"Only if you give me a proper welcome home kiss." Anna said, as John unlocked the door. They stepped into the cottage and John shut the door and locked it.

"I'll give you a proper welcome home, but it won't be _just _a kiss."

* * *

><p>John and Anna's cries of completion filled the bedroom before the only sound became the two of them trying to catch their breaths. Anna's eyes closed as she came down from the high that John had brought her to.<p>

Finally she opened her eyes and smiled at the look on John's face. "You look about as satisfied as I feel."

John kissed her softly, their lips smacked as the kiss ended and she ran her foot along his lower leg. "I missed you." His voice was rough, but comforting.

"After that welcome home, I guessed." Anna said, she lent up to kiss John. This kiss was longer and when they parted John moved to kiss Anna's neck, she smiled as John kissed her neck, then her shoulder and collarbone.

"If this is the welcome home I get, I should go away more often." Anna teased.

"Don't you dare." John said. He pulled Anna into his arms and she lay her head on his chest. "I missed you too much." They were silent for a long while, they knew the other one hadn't fallen asleep, John was playing with Anna's hair and Anna was running her hands over John's chest.

She sighed as John shifted over her and began to kiss her.

"How much do we have set aside?" Anna asked.

John didn't answer, only grunted as he continued to kiss Anna, he went lower but Anna lent up on one elbow. "John." Her exasperated tone made John look up. She smiled at how messy his hair was, she loved seeing it pomade free.

"Yes my sweet?"

"How much money do we have set aside?"

"Plenty." John responded, before turning his attention back to her body.

Anna rolled her eyes as John caressed her, his lips ghosting over her hips.

"John, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to seduce you, Mrs. Bates." John said not even looking up as he continued to worship her body.

"You're insatiable." Anna laughed she lay back down and John moved up to give her a kiss on the lips.

"There's one reason that you shouldn't go away. If you've been gone so often that you've forgotten what it feels like when I seduce you, you should never go away again so I can remind you every night."

Anna laughed again, before kissing her husband. "On the thought of me never going away again..." Anna started, John silenced her with a long kiss.

"Mrs. Bates, part of being seduced is not talking." His face screwing up into a mock frown. She knew he was teasing, but that he also wanted to make love again.

"I was just going to ask how much money do we have set away, because if we can buy our hotel soon we wouldn't have to worry about me, or you going away." Anna said. "Give me an answer and then you can seduce me all you want."

John huffed impatiently. "We would have to sell my mother's house to be able to afford anything right now, we have a bit set aside, but barely enough for a good down payment. We wouldn't be able to sell it for anything less than £800. The house is in good condition, it's in a nice part of London and it has a big back garden, there are houses on the street selling for £1,000 so we should easily be able to get 800." John spoke quickly, trying to finish. "Hotels are selling for over twice that and since we would not be able to borrow much from a bank for our hotel we need to get as much money as possible before we ask for a loan."

Anna smiled as John kept talking, "We have only £300 in the bank saved up, even if we were to sell the house today that's still only £1,100 and we would need at least another 400 before we could get to the bank to take out a loan. Now may I _please_welcome you home again?"

Anna giggled, "Yes." She said, any other response was cut off by John kissing her once more.

* * *

><p><em>Please review!<em>


End file.
